Amor de madrugada
by O.L. Yuki
Summary: .... xD solo dire que es Yaoi Koukou y mi primer fic de esta pareja, sip el titulo es de una cancion en la que me inspire, en fin patetico Summary xDDD


Yuki: HIIIIIIIIII!! - I'm Yuki!! WAJAJA!! =P

Kouji: --U estas loca

Yuki: lo se mi kawaii Kouji. (Se lanza sobre el pobre Kouji U)

Kouichi: ..U etto...

Kouji: Xx pesas...mucho...

Yuki: U miau...en fin, Kouichi! Das el disclaimer porfis?? e.e

Kouichi: e...si... ññU Digimon Frontier no le pertenece a Yuki, si no, seria rica y no tendría que entretenerse en hacernos sufrir y soportarla a los demás. Digimon frontier pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

Kouji: ¬¬U

Yuki: U que empiece el fic!!

_**Amor de madrugada**_

-Kouichi...- Un joven de cabellos largos y ojos azules, se paro justo a la entrada del oscuro y solitario callejón donde quedaba con el todas las noches, cuando ya nadie podría verles.

Entrando dentro del callejón. El joven noto como unas frías manos recorría su rostro hasta taparle los ojos.

-Siempre vas a hacer lo mismo?-

Los labios de esa persona se posaron en los suyos, donde paso a un largo beso, cada vez mas profundo.

Los labios de Kouji se separaron de los de su hermano, para tomar aire.

-Para que preguntas si sabes la respuesta?-

-Kouichi..Sabes que esto..No esta...-

-Shh...-

Las palabras del joven Minamoto fueron detenidas por los dedos de su hermano, que se pusieron en sus labios.

-Ahora ...no...por favor...-

-Kouichi...-

La tristeza era notable en los ojos de los gemelos, que no querían apartar sus miradas. Mientras caminaban tranquilamente por las oscuras calles.

-Kouichi-

-Hm.??- el joven de cabellos más cortos miro directamente a los ojos de su hermano, aquellos ojos que le daban seguridad y fuerza, que solo sentía cuando estaba con el.

-Que le has dicho a mama?

-Que me quedaba en tu casa a dormir.-

Su compañero lo miraba con una ceja arqueada. Mientras el tenia una sonrisa divertida.

-Que? Acaso es mentira? Kouji?...hermano?-

Estaba mirando hacia los ojos perdidos en las sombras..No se atrevía a mirarle a la cara...

"es ahora... o nunca..."

Kouji apretó los puños, casi haciéndose daño a si mismo.

-Kouichi...quiero terminar con esto...-

Si se había atrevido, le había dicho por fin aquellas palabras que tantas veces quiso decir por el bien de su hermano.

Esas palabras que tanto les dolió a ambos.

-Que?- Kouichi estaba tan sorprendido, que no sabia que decir ni expresar.

-Lo que has...oído..-

-No...no puede ser...es broma...verdad?-

-... ... ... ... ...-

-Verdad?- Los ojos de Kouichi estaban llenos de lagrimas, sabia que no podía ser verdad, por que de ser así...por que los ojos de kouji estaban tan llenos de lagrimas o incluso mas que los suyos?

-Kouichi..Somos hermanos... crees que alguien lo aceptaría?-

-Eso...ya lo habíamos hablado...-

-Me..Duele...-

Kouji salio corriendo dejando atrás a un confundido kouichi.

"Perdóname Kouichi, pero no puedo.....no quiero que vivas así...no mereces vivir siempre oculto, no es justo para ti..."

Cuanto más pensaba en lo que había dicho, mas le dolía en el pecho...como si le clavaran miles de puñales en el corazón.

Kouichi intentaba correr tras su hermano, aunque no lograba alcanzarlo... cuando estaba enfadado o triste siempre corría demasiado deprisa...

Por que hacia esto? Por que Kouji quería huir de el?

"Hermano...es que...acaso todo era mentira...? No... no puede ser mentira..."

Un golpe en el suelo lo saco de sus pensamientos, su hermano se había caído al suelo mientras corría. Cuando consiguió llegar a donde el estaba, pudo ver las lagrimas caer de los ojos de su hermano hasta sus mejillas .

-Kouji...-

"Maldita sea!! Esos ojos que siempre me detiene...no me mires..Por favor kouichi..."

Kouji no quería ver los ojos de su hermano, sabia que si lo hacia se arrepentiría de todo lo que dijo... si no se había arrepentido ya.

Intentaba ponerse en pie, pero al apoyar su mano, sintió un terrible dolor que le hizo caer de nuevo.

-Hermano! Te has lastimado la muñeca..-

-Eso ya lo se!-

Evitaba por todos los medios las miradas de su hermano, no quería que lo viera...

-Kouji...vamos...-

-No quiero, ya te lo he dicho...-

-Es que... no sientes nada por mi?-

Si, esa seria la excusa...

-No! Ya no...-El joven cerro los ojos y apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas –no siento ... nada por ti!-

-Mientes-

Kouichi miro divertido como su hermano trataba de evitarle, el sabia que mentía, le quería a el más que a cualquier otra cosa, sus ojos, sus gestos, todo se lo demostraba, y al pensar esto...un leve sonrojo surgió en sus mejillas.

-Kouichi...-

Kouji miro a su hermano aun sorprendido, mientras este le secaba las lágrimas que aun corrían por su rostro.

-Vamos a casa...te vendare la mano-

El joven Minamoto no ponía ninguna resistencia ni gesto de dolor mientras su gemelo le vendaba la mano dañada por la caída.

-Kouji...no me vas a hablar en toda la noche?-

-No es..No es eso...-

-Me vas a decir por que huiste de mi?-

Kouji desvió la mirada, y se levanto de la cama donde estaban sentados.

-Kouji contesta!!-

Kouichi tiro del brazo de su hermano, haciendo que este cayera sobre el.

-Kouichi...-

Esta vez no podía desviar la mirada, su rostro estaba en las manos de su hermano.

Kouji intentaba hacer fuerza, para no besarse y no arrepentirse de todo lo anterior...pero su mente y su cuerpo no se correspondían.

"Maldición! Se que no debo...pero...no puedo evitarlo..."

-Kouji...-

-....-

Antes de que dijera nada, sus labios habían sido sellados con los de su acompañante. Ahora si que no podía resistirse, le gustaba estar así... Sus labios juntos, sus cuerpos también, sus lenguas explorándose y luchando en una dulce guerra entre ellas.

Eso era lo que se podía pedir..Sabían que estaba mal, pero que importaba en ese momento?

Poco a poco se iban quitando la ropa el uno al otro, quedando totalmente desnudos.

Por primera vez disfrutando esa sensación de placer, acariciando sus cuerpos, besándose entre gemidos, de una forma en la que solo el silencio era testigo esa noche.

-Kouji...-

-Hmm??-

-Es una suerte que no hubiera nadie en tu casa esta noche-

Susurro levemente a su hermano, ambos yaciendo cansadamente jadeando y sonrojados, el uno al lado del otro.

-Kouji..-

-Que pasa?-

Se dio la vuelta para ver el sonrojado rostro de su hermano.

-Por que huías?-

-Por que... no quería...que sufrieras...-

-Eh? Sufrir?-

-S...si... porque tú...no mereces tener que esconderte de nadie...por mí... mereces estar con una persona...con la que puedas llevar una vida normal...-

Kouichi solo se sonrojo sorprendido por los comentarios de su hermano, le dio un ligero beso en los labios y empezó a hablar tartamudeando.

-K..Kouji...no me...no me gustan las vidas normales... y si estoy contigo..Es porque quiero....estoy muy bien contigo...porque...Te quiero.-

El joven Minamoto estaba sorprendido, claro que se esperaba este tipo de respuestas de su hermano...pero no esperaba que fuera esta la respuesta, y solo pudo musitar pocas palabras antes de quedar dormido.

-Yo...no te quiero...yo...te amo...te necesito...-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Kouichi... que quedo dormido abrazando a su hermano.

Yuki: y....finish!!!! nn

Kouji: uú te voy a matar....

Kouichi: esto...te quedo bonito Yuki... comparado con el resto de tonterías sin sentido que escribes para después borrar....

Yuki: ¬¬U Gracias a los dos por su apoyo...pero decidme, por que estáis sonrojados?? X3

Kouji: oo no estoy sonrojado!!

Kouichi: nn si que lo estas hermano.

Yuki: no critiques Kouichi y mírate tu también x3 En fin, espero que les haya gustado U y si no...se aceptan tomatazos xDDD seh seh lo se xD me llamaran pervertida mental, loca desquiciada satánica...etto...y no se que cosas mas xD pero me encanta esta pareja!

Todos: JA NE!!! nnU


End file.
